Left For Dead: Western Coast
by Biotica 4820
Summary: Adventures of 4 girls from California attempting to find other survivors of the "green flu."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The _Left 4 Dead_ series belongs to Valve. The OC's and this plot belong to me :3**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Just when life seemed to be getting easy for Diamond, the world turned into a nightmare.

Diamond was an average 20 year old girl trying to make a living in L.A. Being called a stripper or a whore wasn't suiting in her eyes, but she still kept her name. So far, she was doing well, even if it was her junior year in college. Sure, it was only halfway through the fall semester, but she preferred being optimistic.

She would often chant in her head, _"Diamond McKenzie"_ and keep her head held high as she went through her college life. That particular morning, as she put her heeled boots on, she made the decision to wear what her mother probably would've called "too much make-up. Before she did, she looked at herself in the mirror admiring her normal appearance. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, swinging in front of her shoulders. Her crystalline blue eyes shimmered in the light; she wouldn't deny it, nor would she boast about it, but she thought of herself as gorgeous.

She decided that this would be the day she would talk to him. Diamond had had a crush on him for what seemed like two years, but, in reality, it was only a few weeks. She knew this, but when she got to see him every single day, it just made it all seemed longer. She applied mascara, following up with a coating of ruby red lip stain. She smiled sweetly at the mirror, thinking about how completely incredible she looked. She left the bathroom and headed for the door. The door was already open; she wanted some sort of air flow in her dorm room to try and cool it off in the late summer heat. When said crush happened to stroll past the door, he paused as she caught his eye. Never would she have imagined he would do that, so she decided to walk over and greet him.

"Hey Eddie, nice to see you up so early in the morning. You do know you're in the girls' wing right? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I know, but I was bored so I figured I'd come over here and find someone to hang with." Eddie replied sheepishly, "Plus I wanted to take you on a little date, if that's ok. It is, right?"

Diamond was shocked and had no idea that he was planning that or if he even planned on it at all. All she knew was she wanted to go with him. The only thing she could do was nod as she went to her room to put her make-up and pajamas away. As she left, Diamond locked her door and put the key in her pocket. She would have put it in her purse but she forgot about that. Luckily, she managed to grab her wallet and phone as she darted back out of her room.

They made their way downstairs and outside the dorm room over to the gazebo that was placed in front of each dorm.

She _loved _to be in her dorm. Conveniently for her it was right next to the beach where she loved to go and listen to the sounds. It was even more fortunate that the gazebo sat in such a place to enable her to have a really beautiful view of the beach. It just took her away to a different world where nothing mattered at all.

But, of course all she could think about was why Eddie was here talking to her and taking her on a date. Diamond really didn't care though; she loved every minute of it, until she heard a loud scream from across the nearby quad. Everyone was struck by curiosity and ran over to see what had happened. She too ran along with everyone else and Eddie followed her, yelling to stay beside him. She didn't care, though; it sounded like Miranda, a friend of Diamond's. Miranda was dripping blood from her arm as some guy was lying on the ground. He looked dead.

Miranda kept screaming, "He bit me, he bit me!" More blood oozed from her injury. The man rose again and started to stumble towards Diamond. She tried to back away but tripped as he ran towards her. As he got closer he collapsed to his knees and crawled over to her, sinking his teeth into her leg. Diamond could feel his teeth sink into her skin. Her thigh gushed blood as Eddie shoved him off of her and picked her up.

"We're getting out of here, now! I don't know what happened but something isn't right," Eddie said quickly, his eyes looking panicked but his voice remaining strong.

Eddie took off his shirt and ripped some of the cloth. He then wrapped it around her wound.

Everyone soon was starting to yell and shriek in pain, and suddenly they began to walk towards Eddie and Diamond. Their irises were white and they had blood around their mouths, dripping down their chins like drool.

The couple let out a startled cry and ran for their lives, jumping into Eddie's nearby car and taking off. They drove off campus, and made their way to downtown Los Angeles. They got out of the car and hurried over to a pair of police officers that seemed to be milling on the street. They told their story, but the officers just laughed and waved them along. Then, another girl walked over. She appeared to be Latina, with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She came running and told the cops the same story, but they didn't believe her either.

"Stop watching zombie movies. You're just scaring yourselves." The first officer said, a smirk on his face, "They aren't real and even if they were we'd handle them. Just don't worry, they don't-…"

Suddenly, his cop buddy bit his neck, his white eyes reminding them of the other zombies. The trio ran back to Eddie's car. As they drove away, they exchanged names.

"Hey," The Latina girl greeted hastily, "I'm Maria. My students started to act weird and one of them bit me. I thought it'd be a good time to report. What a waste of time!"

"We just came from the nearby college. My friend Miranda was bit by some other guy and then he came and bit me. I'm Diamond by the way and this is Eddie."

"Howdy, Maria. Nice to meet you."

"You too, Eddie."

So they drove off and stopped as they saw two girls run into the street. He stopped the car and told them to get in. One of them was an Asian. She had black hair in a bun with chopsticks in it. The other one was a blonde with green eyes, her hair held up in a pair of ponytails.

They did so and as they did more zombies came towards them.

Eddie decided that they needed to get to the weapon shop and find a way to protect themselves. The gun store was only about 10 minutes away from them so there was no disagreements.

They arrived, but soon realized that it was already overrun. It looked like there had been a mob scene. The group ran into the store, each grabbing double pistols once they found them.

Diamond grabbed herself an axe, Maria got a frying pan, the blonde got a crowbar and the Asian girl got a katana. Eddie didn't grab anything until the girls had armed themselves, knowing he had to keep his guard up for the girls.

It took them a bit of looking, but they finally found a grouping of guns that seemed to have been abandoned. The Asian went with the Mk-5, thinking that she could do some damage with it. Maria got herself a combat shotgun, as she had some previous experience with them. There was only one so she knew she had to grab it. The blonde picked up an AK-74, which was basically a different model of the more well known AK-47. Diamond was more of a sniper herself, having been taught by her hunter of a father. Once they had sufficiently armed themselves, they began to make their way out of the store. A zombie came out of seemingly nowhere, attacking the Asian and the blonde violently biting both of them.

Eddie quickly shot him with one of the pistols he had picked up, and then group quickly ran out of the store. The first thing that all of them noticed was the demonic looking zombie that was waiting for them outside. It was impossible to tell what it was, exactly, but it was terrifying. The female had long nails on a four of her fingers, her bloated belly had deep looking scratch marks that had become scars. Protruding out of the corners of her mouth were long, thick and sharp looking fangs. Her bright green eyes caught sight of them, and she snapped her teeth while letting out a low, guttural sound. She started towards them, and Eddie shot her, his mark barely missing the ideal location. The zombie-girl sped up, tackling him to the ground and sinking his thick fangs into the crook of his neck.

"Run! Get to the car! I'll be okay!" he shouted with a strangled sound in his voice.

"Eddie, I can't just leave you. I love you!" Diamond's voice was desperate.

"Diamond, I love you too! Please, just go!"

Maria grabbed Diamond and dragged her to the car, shouting for her to hurry up. The female zombie bit Eddie again, right in front of them, something acidic-looking green dripping around the wound. Poison? Diamond screamed in horror from within the car, managing to fend off the other three girls and hurry out. She fired again and again, until the woman dropped to the ground on top of Eddie, dead. She couldn't believe it; that couldn't be true! Eddie managed to shove the woman off him, but he couldn't bring himself to get to his feet, let alone sit up.

Tears still streaming from her eyes, Diamond whimpered at her dying friend, "Eddie, I love you. Please don't die on me, please…"

"Diamond. I love you too." He gingerly slid his ring off his finger, raising one shaky hand to give it to her, "Take this, and… don't… forget… I love… you."

Diamond could only watch in horror as the life faded from Eddie's eyes. She wept, hugging him to her chest as she cried, telling him that she loved him over and over, only able to pray that he would reply.

But he didn't; Maria walked over to Diamond's aid, mumbling that they needed to get going and gingerly helping her to her feet. Maria clambered into the driver's seat, Diamond getting in the passengers seat beside her, silently crying.

Maria patted her back as she said "I'm so sorry, Diamond."

Diamond shook her head, trying to contain her emotions. Trying to divert the subject, The Asian girl and the blonde introduced themselves as Miku and Linsey. Diamond greeted them, trying to be friendly as she sniffled quietly. Maria glanced at her lap for a brief moment.

"Where are we going, gang?" The Latina asked calmly, "We do have a destination, right?"

Diamond nodded determinedly, "We're going to the Carolinas."

* * *

**A/N:**** Well I'm back from a long vacation of no writing lolz. Here is another story so enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Diamond and her team made it to the western part of Tennessee on mostly empty stomachs. It was then they realized that they had almost reached the east coast. It was now a question of whether they were going to North or South Carolina. Diamond, knowing that Eddie was from North Carolina, wanted to go to his home state, wanting to feed the bond she wished she had when Eddie was still living.

She looked at the necklace he had given to her before his untimely death. It was a silver chain with a diamond in a shape of a heart. When she glanced at the back of the charm, she found an engraving: "Diamonds are forever and so are you in my heart." She blinked, a few tears slipping down her cheek as put it on whispering to herself, "Eddie I love you too."

Within the hour they were passing through Nashville, the state's capital. They were still on Interstate 40 heading toward Interstate 75. The girls hadn't had anything to eat that day and were really hungry, so they stopped at the first restaurant they could find: a Burger Tank. The best they could do would be to get a burger and a drink to hopefully last them a while. As they pulled over, they loaded their weapons just in case of a zombie attack, but there seemed to be none in sight.

"Guys, quiet I think I heard something", said Miku softly.

As they went inside they heard someone crying. No one knew what was going on but they figured she or he was another one that survived. It was coming from the freezer. As they walked towards it they peered through the window. They saw a girl sitting there crying pitifully. They just stood there, gawking, when Linsey suddenly tripped on a wire and shot through the door. Whatever those few bullets hit definitely startled the girl. She turned and looked at them and started to growl menacingly.

That was when they noticed she had red eyes and blood on her hands. They backed up and ran towards the exit almost forgetting what they came there for. Quickly, the girls got their food and drink without trying to make a noise which turned out successfully.

"Shit! Whatever she is just leave her be. I don't want to piss her off. Clearly she is not human," Diamond exclaimed, while still trying to keep her voice down.

Just as they were about to walk out the door an alarm rang. It rang loud and all they heard was screaming. Every one of the girls got their weapons ready and looked around but saw nothing.

"Diamond, look through your scope. Tell us if you can see anything in the distance", suggested Maria.

"Ok. Watch my back."

As Diamond looked through her scope she saw hints of people coming from the northern part of the fast food joint. She made a fast decision and ordered everyone to the car so that they could get out of there as quickly as possible.

As the girls got in the car they took back off towards I-75. Each of them gave looks of relief that they made it out safe and sound. They tuned in on the radio and heard nothing but static until eventually they found a semi-clear station, and heard what sounded like a girl.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there that is still alive? This is Rochelle. Me and three others are stationed in Georgia. Please if anyone out there is hearing this, we could use some help. We've been here at the station for a few days now. We are slowly running out of food and supplies. We are the only survivors here at the news station. Please, we need help A.S.A.P."

Maria looked at Diamond with an encouraging look in her eyes. They made an agreement and went southbound towards Georgia. As they passed one of the "You are now entering South Carolina" signs, Miku and Linsey exchanged glances. They both thought the decision to go south was a mistake. They requested that Maria stop the car as they entered the deserted town of Seneca, South Carolina.

"Why are we going to Georgia? We should go north. The infection isn't as bad up there," Miku protested.

"Diamond and I both agree that the south is the best way to go. From what I heard, it's worse up north and everyone there is going to the south. I've heard that the zombies hate water. So, if we can go south and get somewhere surrounded by water we can be ok," Maria said matter-of-factly.

It wasn't more than a few seconds later that the foursome got into a heated argument, each pair – Maria and Diamond, and Linsey and Miku - wanted to go a different direction, and they didn't exactly have the resources to split up. However, after almost half an hour of fighting, Miku and Linsey left without any more words, walking only a few hundred feet before finding a car dealership, where they stole a car. Diamond and Maria were going south like they planned.

By the time Diamond and Maria had made it to Calhoun, Georgia, Miku and Linsey were already in New Jersey. Days had passed. Two weeks later, and the girls were still heading to their destinations.

Diamond couldn't help but wonder if she'd made the right choice to go south or not. She hadn't wanted the group to split up, but it happened and she couldn't change it at that point. She was tired and was in need of some sleep. They were about 75 miles away from Atlanta where Rochelle supposedly was. Somehow they ended up taking the wrong highway pushing themselves up north.

It wasn't until 9 hours of more traveling on back roads that Maria finally realized they weren't in Georgia anymore. Somehow, they had ended up in Virginia. She decided that it would probably be a good idea to stay somewhere safe for the night and rest up to head off later.

After they stopped at the nearest motel they grabbed two keys and went up to their rooms for the night. As Diamond went to bed all she could think of was one thing. Her mind was thinking of Eddie almost as constantly as her heart. She could see the two of them lying in a bed with the TV on. She saw herself wrapped up in his arms and heard him whisper to her "Its okay, baby… I'm here, and I'll never leave you."

An hour or so past and by then Diamond was half asleep. Not long after did she completely doze out of the real world and into the world of sleep. Her dream seemed peaceful, which she enjoyed, but her mind still thought of what happened days before. Outside in the real world, a few stray tears cascaded down her cheeks.


End file.
